


Ours

by quantumoddity



Series: After the Story and The Song [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Babies, Family Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Parenthood, Taako and Kravitz have a baby, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so thats a whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: A few weeks ago, Kravitz came home after a job with a tiny newborn baby cradled in his cape and a sheepish expression on his face. Taako didn't know how to feel about that.Now, he does.





	Ours

Babies were very, very soft. Taako was growing to realise this, the more time he spent with one.

Not that two weeks was a particularly long stretch but it had to be something crazy like eighty per cent of the entire time the little lady had been alive, which was a thought and a half.  Taako considered that as he carefully lifted her out of the makeshift crib they’d cobbled together for her, out of a crate that had once contained fresh peaches which he’d long ago turned into a pie so tasty it would make the gods weep but that was just his opinion.

“Hey there little ankle biter, c’mon, no need for that,” he mumbled sleepily, though there wasn’t much chance of her hearing him under her own plaintive, shrill screams, “If you wanna cuddle all you had to do was ask nicely…gotta work on your manners…”

The tiny half elf didn’t seem to share his opinion, screwing her tiny little fists against her eyes and wailing louder if anything.

“Yeah, okay, point taken,” Taako sighed, pulling the soft star patterned blanket tighter around her, hoping that would comfort her in some small way.

He walked her around what had once been his husband’s study but was now a temporary nursery, slow, wide circles as he rocked the gentle warm weight of the little baby until her snuffling and keening turned into slightly grumpy grizzles. Though Taako’s worries weren’t as easy to shift.

Most of those worries revolved around that word _temporary._ And what exactly that meant. And what Taako wanted it to mean.

The tiny baby turned closer to his chest, enjoying the silk of his nightshirt, a tiny starfish hand fastening in the front as she let out a high, whimpering sigh. As adorable as it was, it only made Taako groan under his breath, ears drooping a little. He meandered over to the window, perching himself on the cushioned seat so the little girl could look out over the fields if she wanted to. Just letting her see the world, reminding her where she was. Sometimes Taako needed that, after he’d let the memories at the corners of his mind have too much freedom; he needed something to hold on to that confirmed the here and now.

“Had a nightmare, huh, pumpkin?” he whispered, thumb gently running over her pale, almost ice white skin, “No sweat, I’m no stranger to those…they can’t hurt you, not really…”

He stroked the dark blue curls that crowned the top of her head next, they were almost impossibly silky. She seemed to like that a lot, her eyelids suddenly growing heavy and her lips parting so he could see the tip of her tongue poke out. That drew a fond chuckle from the elf.

“Atta girl, I’ve got ya,” he nodded, leaning back against the window and crossing one stick thin leg over the other and bending to kiss her forehead, “If any of those rotten nightmares come back, you just come running to Taako, kay? Well, maybe not running, you can’t even lift your own head up yet. Best wait a while before you give it a go. Believe me, milk that ‘I’m a baby’ excuse for all it’s worth. Pretty soon people are gonna try and get you to, like, do sh…stuff…”

“Good save,” a smooth, low voice without a hint of tiredness spoke up from the doorway.

Taako’s ears shot up instantly, head jerking to see Kravitz smiling coyly, somehow still looking unfairly handsome despite the fact that he’d just gotten back from an incredibly late call out at work. It wasn’t just the slick, dark suit, plush red tie, the gold bands keeping his braids back from his face though that was a pretty significant part of it. It was that smile, crooked and playful, his eyes bright and looking at Taako with so much love that it was pretty disarming.

“I, ah, I just don’t have the change for the swear jar,” he insisted, smiling back despite himself and the blush creeping up his narrow face, “Do I have to make you wear a bell, baby, you scared the hell out of me?”

“Sorry, it just looked too perfect to interrupt,” Kravitz shrugged apologetically, coming in, “May I sit?”

“Sure,” Taako nodded, leaning in and kissing him as soon as he sank down on the cushions next to him. He let it go on a few moments longer than strictly necessary, it hadn’t been fun waking up without his husband’s arm around him and he was ridiculously glad to see him home.

“Easy,” Kravitz giggled when they drew back for air, “Not in front of the baby…”

“She’s asleep, no harm no foul,” Taako snorted and it was true, the little half elf had long since nodded off, still clinging to the front of Taako’s shirt.

Kravitz smiled warmly, putting his arm around his husband, “She really does seem to love you.”

Taako felt his blush get a little deeper and his typical fidgeting start up, “Nah, she must just like hearing Elvish…”

The reaper rolled his red eyes but didn’t argue, kissing Taako’s cheek instead and letting him rest his head on his shoulder, fingers threading through his long hair in a way that made him melt and purr.

“I was thinking, actually…” he murmured after a while, “The little lady doesn’t have a name yet…”

Taako bit his lip, stiffening just a little under his touch, “I…I didn’t think we were going to give her one. I mean, it’s not like she’s…ours.”

Kravitz paused, looking down. He’d been afraid of this subject coming up between the two of them, more and more as they’d hung on to their new charge.

“You don’t want her to be ours…?”

There was a long silence, one where the night’s darkness seemed to press in, almost suffocating, around them. But when Taako eventually spoke, his voice was suddenly thick with tears.

“I do. I don’t want to but I do…”

“My darling,” Kravitz sighed softly, pulling back so he could wrap his arms fully around his husband, hating knowing that something he’d said had upset him so much, scrambling for apologies, “It’s okay…”

“It’s not,” Taako choked out, voice muffled as he pressed his face to Kravitz’s chest, as if that would stop the flow of words he’d been keeping hidden inside him for two weeks, “It’s selfish. I-I know she’d be way better off somewhere else, I’d be the worst parent every for her but…but I don’t want to give her away…I want her to stay here…I want to wreck her life, what the fuck does that say about me?”

Kravitz’s eyes widened in shock, “Taako, no. My dearest, how could you…you’d be a wonderful father. That’s exactly why I brought her here after I found her!”

Taako sniffled, tears rolling thickly down his freckled cheeks, “You…dude, you know more than anyone what a fucking mess I am…”

“That’s two in the swear jar, darling,” Kravitz tried a smile, reaching forward and stemming the flow of tears with a handkerchief swept from the inside of his jacket. When he only got a twisted mouth in response, he sighed gently, “All I know is what a kind, brave, determined person you are. How much you’ve been through and coped with. And how you’d be the perfect father for a poor little girl who’d been through the same…”

Taako sniffed, blinking rapidly, trying to stop the tears, “You…that’s…that’s so gay, babe…”

Kravitz laughed softly, face breaking into a warm grin, “I know right?”

Taako giggled helplessly too, resting his forehead on Kravitz’s until the tightness in his chest let go and he felt more like himself again.

“So…she could be ours…” Taako murmured, feeling the unfamiliar but welcome taste of hope in the back of his mouth, “We could…we could have a _daughter.”_

Kravitz rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly looking uncharacteristically shy, “Would now be a good time to mention that I’ve had about five different families I could have asked to take her in my address book this entire time but I didn’t want to say?”

Taako blinked before gasping incredulously, holding the baby tighter so he could shove his husband’s shoulder gently, “You sneak! You got me to cry!”

“I didn’t get you to do anything…” Kravitz shook his head, chuckling, “Are you mad at me?”

“No, course not, babe,” Taako shoved him again just for good measure, “Kind glad you didn’t actually, my existential crisis would have been, like, a factor of ten worse.”

Kravitz looked a little relieved, holding out his arms for the sleeping baby, gently carrying her back over to her peach crate crib, “And now she’s ours, how about that name?”

Taako hummed thoughtfully, tongue poking out in concentration as he padded over, wrapping his arms around Kravitz and resting his head between his shoulder blades, “Could we maybe name her after someone?”

“I think that would a wonderful idea,” Kravitz smiled, “After who?”

The answer came to Taako easily, there was one person more than anyone else that he wanted this little girl, currently soundly asleep in amongst the nest of the softest blankets that could be found at short notice, to grow up like.

“Lucretia,” he murmured, “Maybe something like Luka for short, so we don’t confuse a weeks old baby with a seventy year old human woman…”

Kravitz turned smoothly, cradling his husband’s face in his cool hands, the smile on his face bright and loving just as it had been when he’d first walked in, “I can’t imagine a better name for our daughter.”

Daughter…that word scared Taako. But he thought, as he closed the gap between Kravitz’s lips and his own, it was the best thing he’d ever been scared about in his life.

 

“Oh shit…Lup is going to kill me…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr where I write other junk for this fandom and some others too, come say hi! @my-dearesteliza If you leave a comment, that would be amazing


End file.
